DanTsuna
The Couple DanTsuna (Japanese ダンツン'' DanTsuna'') is the term used to describe the romantic relationship between Dan Katō and Tsunade. Their Relationship 'Part I' Search For Tsunade Arc It is revealed that they first met not long after the death of Nawaki, Tsunade's younger brother. It was revealed that Dan had a younger sister who was killed in the war. Seeing as Dan was just like her, Tsunade fell in love with him and the two soon began dating. As a sign of her affection, and in the hopes that this time it would help make his dreams come true, Tsunade gave him Hashirama's necklace. Soon after that, however, Dan was fatally wounded during the Second Shinobi World War. Although Tsunade attempted to save him, she failed due to his lethal injuries. As Dan died from fatal blood loss, which Tsunade had failed to cease, it caused her to develop hemophobia. This left her unable to participate in additional battles and she left Konoha, taking Dan's niece, Shizune, along with her. Years later, Tsunade was approached by Orochimaru, who offered to bring Dan and her brother back to life. As this would require two living sacrifices, Tsunade ultimately refused, thinking that Dan and Nawaki would be very unhappy that Tsunade would give up two other lives in exchange for theirs. 'Part II' During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dan is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Dan emerged from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army with the others. Later he managed to release from Edo Tensei Jutsu and used Reika no Jutsu to meet Tsunade. Dan reached Tsunade in time to take over her body and save her from one of Madara's attacks. In her subconscious, Tsunade saw Dan standing before her. He commented that she hadn't changed since he was alive, still taking risks in combat. But then thanked her for achieving what he didn't by becoming Hokage and apologises for bringing so much pain into her life with his death. He then told Tsunade that he would wait for her in the afterlife, but that she wasn't to follow him yet as she was his dream itself. Dan kissed her forehead before he disappeared. Dan expressed his gratitude that he was reincarnated, because it allowed him to finally protect her. As his final act, he seemingly imparted the remainder of his chakra to Tsunade, restoring her Strength of a Hundred Seals and then his soul returned to the afterlife. Infnite Tsukuyomi Arc Stuck in the Infinite Tsuyukomi genjutsu, Tsunade dreams of walking beside Dan who is Hokage with her teammates and her younger brother. Evidence *In their introduction, they are revealed to be lovers. *Dan and Tsunade have kissed each other on the forehead. Quotes Tsunade to Dan (During the Fourth Shinobi World War) - Chapter 591: *''" Dan ! I've always run from my memories of you since you died ! But I've changed But now I can finnaly verify the fact that I...wanted to make your dreams come true ! I become hokage but..."'' Dan to Tsunade - Chapter 591 : *''"Thank you Tsunade.. You accomplished more than enough of the things I wanted to do. ..I'm sorry I made you feel nothing but painful emotions. I will wait for you on the other side. But please take your time in going there. Because you are my dreams in the flesh. I was able to protect you at the very end.. Maybe being brought back by Impure World Reincarnation was worth it…''" Databooks Databook 2 (Tsunade's Profile): *''The soft kiss on the forehead, as if she were bellising the future '' *''"The ones she loved the most in this periode of war...her brother Nawaki and Dan were both lost to her.A pain that seems to crush her half of her body,a phobia of a warm blood and an emptiness that cannot be filled take root in her mind."'' *''"It was because she loved them more than anyone elsethet pain of loss was so great.And the will that left is behind..."'' *''"What Tsunade wanted deep in her heart...the dreams of the ones she loved most.These do not fade in her heart but continue to shine.She always looked upon these dreams in her heart hoping they would come true within her love that never lessens .'' Among The Fans Although the pairing is known among the fandom, DanTsuna is often overlooked because of their lack of moments in the manga and anime, and mostly because the spotlight is taken by the mainstream canon parings. The rival parings are JiraTsun, and OroTsuna. Category:Couples involving Tsunade Category:Couples involving Dan Category:Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples